The Funny Story Of Cheerleaders And Toshiro
by GaaraLuvCookies
Summary: This is me and my friend's fic featuring Toshiro,Ichigo,Zaraki,Yachiru and the Cheerleaders.Ichigo's in the Soul Society to help and he just called Hitsugaya "Toshiro".Find Out What Will Happen Now.Read The 2nd chapter, it's funny. R n R Please .
1. Chapter 1

**HeY Everyone!! YuiSama here!! Hey How's Your Christmas Vacation? Mine Is Fine. Thank You For Asking! By The Way this is a Random Fic of Mine. No scratch That It's a Random Fic Of Me And My Bestfriend. We made this when having a very funny CHAT on YM, so we just thought to make it a story. Enough Talk And Let's Start!!**

**Disclaimer: We Don't Own Bleach, Wonder Girls and The songs mentioned in the Story! We just own the Idea!!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

The Funny Story of Cheerleaders and Toshiro

It was an early and beautiful morning in Karakura Town, for Yachiru.

**Yachiru's POV**

"Ohayooo, Ken-chan." "Hm...Yachiru, I heard that Ichigo is coming here." Ken-chan said. "Ehhhh! Icchy is! When is he coming?!" "Today, and were supposed to go to the headquarters (you know the place where captains gather) to meet him and then I can finally battle him, Hehehehehehe....."

_'Yay, Ichhy is coming, I wonder if he brings Big-booby, Gorrilla and 4-eyed.' (Do you know them? I bet you do!)_

Later on the Headquarter thingy...........

"Ahhhhh......... ohayoooo Chibi-chan, Busty-chan."

"Ahhhhh.....Ohayo Yachiru-chan" Busty-chan said.

"Urusai, it's Hitsugaya-taicho to you." Chibi-chan said.

"Ok, Chibi-chan."

Then Jii-jii spoke. "We gather here to meet Kurosaki to help us defeat Aizen, Kurosaki come out now." And then suddenly there's Poof and Icchy, Big-booby, Gorrilla and 4-eyed came.

"YO!" "Ohayo" "Hello" "Hm"

"Ohayo Icchy, Big-booby, Gorrila, 4-eyed." "Ohayo! Yachiru-chan" Big-booby said.

* * *

Later when everyone is dissmised the horrible thing happened............

"Oi, Toshiro how you doin?" Icchy said to Chibi-chan.

"I told you to call me Hitsugaya-taicho and I'm fine Kurosaki."

"Oh. are you To-shi-ro? Hahahahaha..... "

"Urusai!"

"What can you do your still a small kid."

"Urusai! Stop treating me like a kid and I can do many stuffs to you to torture you"

"Oh and here I thought your going to use your lollipop to kill me. Hahahaha......."

"Why you?!" Chibi-chan vanish and appears to attack Icchy. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

"So you wanna take it outside? Zangetsu!"

'_I gotta call Ken-chan.'.........................._

* * *

**To Be Continued..............**

**Cliffhanger!!!!!!**

**You know I usually hate Cliffhangers...... but I have to do this because it's already midnight..................**

**Please Review!! I Really Need Your Support Here You Know!!! I know all of you are kind enough to Revieww!!!!!!**

**Or else I'm going to let you taste the wrath of Senbonzakura!!!!! Hahahahahahaha LOL XD.**

**If you want to know what will happen review please................**

**Oh and Sorry if there's no humor in the story for now on the next chapter there will be so please review or remember the deal.........~~~~~~~**

Here's the list for the Nicknames:

**1. Ken-chan - Zaraki Kenpachi**

**2. Icchy - Kurosaki Ichigo**

**3. Big-booby - Inoue Orihime**

**4. Gorilla - Yasutora Sado**

**5. 4-eyed - Ishida Uryuu**

**6. Chibi-chan - Hitsugaya Toshiro**

**7. Busty-chan - Rangiku Matsumoto**

**8. Jii-jii - Genryuusai Yamamoto**

**Did I Miss Someone If I Did tell me Please**

**Don't forget to review!!!!!! Please I'm Begging You!!!!!!**

**Ja Ne~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~++++++++++++++!!!!!Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!+++++++++++++++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**- YuiSama**


	2. tHIS iS thE fUNNy cHAptER

**Hey Everyone!! Here I am again YuiSama writing another chapter! **

**I told You I would make a new chapter! **

**Why didn't you review? Whyyyy! Well I hope you revieww this time. **

**Anyway, this chapter has the humor part and the cheerleaders. **

**I'm sorry if they are super OOC, but hey that adds the humor :D. **

**Let's not talk and let's read.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach and the songs mentioned in the story. We just own the ideas!!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

** The Funny Story Of Cheerleaders And Shiro**

** Chapter 2**

**With Yachiru**

"Ken-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" Yachiru said.

"Oh, Yachiru have you seen Ichigo?" Zaraki asked.

"Ken-chan, Ken-chan, Icchy's fighting with Chibi-chan on the Soukyou Hill (is the spelling right?)

"What?! Ichigo has started fighting the Brat before me?!"

"Ken-chan let's go, Before Icchy kills Whitey-chan!!"

**With Toshiro and Ichigo**

*swords clashing each other*

"Hahahaha! You had enough Toshiro?I bet your tired now! " Ichigo said.

"Never! I will never get tired! And call me Hitsugaya-taicho!" Hitsugaya said

**POOF**

Then our top cheerleader came: **Yumichika**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

With his(her) member squad:

***Byakuya as Byakushii**

***Ishida as Mishida**

***Kira as Kira** _(I can't think of a name)_

***Ikakku as Iraru**

***Gin as Gina**

***Aizen as Maizen**

And They are...............

*drum roll please*...............

**The Shingaymis** (I have fun thinking of thisXD)

And They Started singing "**I want nobody nobody but you",**

** "I'm hot, I'm hot, I'm Hot."**

** "Tell me, te-te-te-te-tell me."**

Then Yumichika sings (this is not a real song)

**"I want nobody, nobody but you Toshiro,**

**Nobody, nobody but you,**

**Go Hyourinmaru on him, hyourinmaru on him,**

**I want nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody~~**

**You don't belong to anybody,**

**Cause you just Belong to my beauty,**

**So just defeat that ugly strawberry,**

**I want nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody~ but you!"**

Then her member squad chheeers:

"**Go Toshiro! Beat that ugly strawberry** (_Ichigo: O.o Hey! I'm not strawberry_)**Yeah!**

** Go Bleach that ugly orange hair"(**_Sorry IchigoFans this is just for fun don't be angry_)

**On the Background**

Ichigo and Toshiro: O.o What the heck?!

"Call me Hitsugaya-taicho! And I will Kill You Aizen!" Toshiro said.

"I'm not Aizen, I'm Maizen and I Love You Too Toshiro-kuuun!" Aizen said (_It's Maizen_!)

"What The Heck?! Kurosaki! Let's just continue the battle!"

"Ok! Let's continue!"

*****swords clashing*****

"*pant* *pant* Are you tired yet?" Ichigo said and is currently breathing heavily.

"I *pant* already said *pant* Ne-Ver'' Hitsugaya said is breathing heavily too.

**Then Yachiru and Kenpachi arrived. **

"Ooohhhh! Byakushi is a girl!" Yachiru said while poking his\her hair.

"Stop poking me! You peasant girl!"

"Che, you already started the battle!" Zaraki said.

"Urusai!" both Ichigo and Hitsugaya said then falls to the ground.

"OH NO! Toshiro-kuuun Are you okay?" The Shinigaymis said.

"What the heck it's over already?! And what are you doing here Gin, Aizen?!"Zaraki said.

"It's Maizen/Gina!" Aizen and Gin said.

"O......kaaay, Yachiru call for the 4th squad"

"Hai! Ken-chan"

* * *

**Later on the 4th Barracks**

"Hmph, this is your fault Kurosaki!" Toshiro said.

"Oh, says the midget who started going Bankai on me!" Ichigo said.

"Why you!?Ow!Ouch"

"Hahahahha!Ow,Ouch"

"Hello, I see your awake now, you shouldn't be moving so much or else I will Move you until You Break" Unohana said.

"Hai!" Both shinigami gulp. _'Violent really is her name' _in both's mind.

"Huh?" Unohana said.

**THE END**

* * *

**Did you Enjoy? Telll Me Please.......................... Pleaaaasseee Review **

**Tell me what did you like in the story okay**

**Did you like the Shingaymis? If you do, I will make a story about them! It's True!**

**If you answer in the POLL in my profile.**

**I really enjoy this chapter! VERY MUCH**

**SO REVIEW IF NOT I WILL USE UNOHANA TO MAKE YOU BETTER WHICH MEANS WORST**

**YOU UNDERSTAND?! GOOD!**

**ANYWAY REVIEW PLS I'LL BE EXPECTING MANY REVIEWSSSSSSSSS**

**SEE YA ON MY NEXT STORY IF THERE IS.................................... :D**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HAPPY NEW YEAR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**-YUISAMA**


End file.
